Death,Stars and Sushi
Death, Stars, and Sushi is the 15th Victorious RP Club Wiki major roleplay. Note: Everyone was doing a Real Life RP. There were 2 Nikki's so that is why Nicolepetlover had to change her name to Vic. Thank you for your undertsnading and enjoy. Since we met some stars some of us needed credit ^u^ Baconlover06 as Victoria Justice Dil33 as Avan Jogia BatRadeTandré as Dan Schiender 'Scene 1: Nozu' FanFavorites09:*Walks into Nozu*Well this place is um....bright Nicolepetlover: Vic: Hey *chews Gum* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *sees Thuc* Hiii!!!!!!!! PrettyReckless:*Walks into Nozu and sees Fans and Bacon* VictoriouslyMe:*Walks in with Thuc* Fansfavorite9: Hey Ari VictoriouslyMe: Yeah, it makes me sick. Dil33: Dylan:Hey! People PrettyReckless:Nikki:Hai Guys!! Baconlover06: Liz: *whining* Arrriiii but i want bacon Fansfavorite9:OLR Meg Tolu twyla: Tolu: *walks over* hey guys! Fansfavorite9:They should dim it down ugh Its so....pink BatRadeTandré:Ari: *hugs Vic* Hi! Nicolepetlover:Vic: *hugs Ari* Hey Baconlover06:Bacon: I know O.o PrettyReckless:Nikki: Hi! ^-^ VictoriouslyMe:*Sits down* Fansfavorite9:*Sits with Meg* Baconlover06:Liz: *Starts to fangirl over Tandre moment in Jade Gets Crushed* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *sits with Thuc* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *waves* Hi! Fansfavorite9:Mrs. Lee: So what are you ordering? Dil33:Dylan*Glares at people* HEY! 3Fansfavorite9:Miso Soup Ausllyfanatic84:Auslly: *fangirls over One Direction* Nicolepetlover: Vic: *sits down by Ari* BatRadeTandré:Ari: SUSHI!!!!! VictoriouslyMe:Sushi, chip chop. Tolu twyla:Tolu: I'll have same Nicolepetlover:Vic: Sushi Please PrettyReckless:Nikki*Walks over to Bacon* Hi VictoriouslyMe:Make it quick. Baconlover06:Liz: Hi Nikki Ausllyfanatic84:Auslly: Sushi and meezo soup and green tea. Fansfavorite9:Mrs. Lee: Alright.....sassy girl BatRadeTandré:Ari: Hi Auslly! PrettyReckless:Nikki:How are you Ausllyfanatic84:Auslly: Hi Dil33:Dylan:PEOPLE IM RUGHT HERE! VictoriouslyMe:*Smiles deviously* Baconlover06:Liz: Do you guys have Bacon? Fansfavorite9:Hurry! We want to eat ya know BatRadeTandré:Ari: Hi Dylan! *hugs Dil* Fansfavorite9:Mrs, Lee: This is a Japenese food resturant Dil33:Dylan:Thank you Fansfavorite9:Mrs. Lee: NO bacon Baconlover06:Liz: Aww Purple Dust! BatRadeTandré:Ari: I want SUSHI! *slams fist on table* Nicolepetlover:Vic: Please could I have Sushi VictoriouslyMe:*Sips coffee* Dil33:Dylan:can i have sushi and a medium pepsi? Fansfavorite9:I want coffee BatRadeTandré:Ari: I want coffee too! VictoriouslyMe:Did you bring your own coffee? Nicolepetlover:Vic: I will have coffee Fansfavorite9:Yeah PrettyReckless:Nikki:*Looks at Ari* someones a little demanding VictoriouslyMe:*Finishes* Tolu twyla: Tolu:can I have some french fries? VictoriouslyMe:Then sip it. Fansfavorite9:Don't tell me what to do! VictoriouslyMe:I will if I want to. Fansfavorite9:Not like I'll listen Fansfavorite9:*Sips coffee* BatRadeTandré: Ari: I am not DEMANDING. BatRadeTandré: Ari: SHH! PrettyReckless: Nikki:Okay Nicolepetlover:cmon guys lets have some fun JK. Tolu twyla:Tolu: I want some french fries! Dil33: Dylan:Can I Have Sushi Please? Baconlover06:Liz: OMG! You guys did you remember tonight is Tori saves Beck and Jade? Nicolepetlover: Vic: no I didnt remember liz Fansfavorite9:AHHHH BADE! BatRadeTandré:Ari: *shakes head* PrettyReckless: Nikki:hey Tolu Fansfavorite9:Sorry, fangirling moments! XD Nicolepetlover: Vic: yeah, its fine VictoriouslyMe:Whatever. Fansfavorite9:Where is that freaky lady with OUR food? BatRadeTandré:Ari: The next episode is Wanko's Warehouse, then TSBAJ. Tolu twyla:Tolu: hey Nikki! *moves over and sits next to Nikki* Ausllyfanatic84:Auslly: HARRY STYLES IS LEAVING ONE DIRECTION!!! HE IS GONNA GO SOLO!!! *jumps off Nozu roof* Baconlover06:Liz: Ooohh!! Nicolepetlover: Vic: Hey Nikki PrettyReckless:Nikki:Whats up Nicolepetlover: Vic: Nothing Much, You!? PrettyReckless:Nikki:Nothing BatRadeTandré:Ari: Auslly just jumped off the roof! Fansfavorite9:Haha yeah she did Fansfavorite9:It was hilarious really Nicolepetlover:Omg Ari I didnt know Baconlover06:Liz: They should make an episode "Jade Helps Tori and Andre" . BatRadeTandré:Ari: Yeah they should! Fansfavorite9:They should also make sushi faster! VictoriouslyMe:Do they get ran over and die? Baconlover06:I dont know Fansfavorite9:haha XD Fansfavorite9:I'm satrving VictoriouslyMe:And then Jade helps them. Dil33:Dylan:Fine Im Going to McDonalds Nicolepetlover: Vic: .-. 'At McDonalds:' Dil33:Dylan:Umm Can I Have 10 piece mcnugget meal? Nicolepetlover: Vic: where is our FOOD!?!? 'Back at Nozu: Scene 3' PrettyReckless:Nikki*Walks back in* Auslly is dead outside VictoriouslyMe:Die faster. Baconlover06: Liz: :O Nicolepetlover: Vic: :O Fansfavorite9:She is! Haha Fansfavorite9:*Breaks into laughing fit*Ahhahahaha Nicolepetlover: Vic: Are you Okay Fans!? o.O Dil33: Dylan: *comes Back to Nozu* PrettyReckless:Niiki:Yeah someone should get rid of the body XD VictoriouslyMe:I will. Dil33:Dylan:No i will PrettyReckless: Nikki: I’ll help BatRadeTandré:Ari: *watches AHG on laptop* AWW!!! VictoriouslyMe:I'll put it in a dumbster 'Outside: Scene 4' Dylan:Ill Help*picks up legs* VictoriouslyMe:*Drags Auslly to dumbster* VictoriouslyMe:*Puts Auslly in dumbster* Nicolepetlover: Vic : -.- …..kk have fun….. Fansfavorite9:Meg, you're driving us home right? Cuz…. I can't….. VictoriouslyMe:I didn't pass the test. But yeah I will. BatRadeTandré:Ari: Beck protecting Cat is adorable! THUC LOOKIT! IT'S BAT! *shoves laptop in Thuc's face* Fansfavorite9:….Kay …..Yay? Nicolepetlover: Vic:Ari don’t get pyhsco Fansfavorite9:Calm down Ari BatRadeTandré:Ari: I can't! PrettyReckless:Nikki*Picks up arms* Tolu twyla: Tolu: where's the waitress...I'm starving! Fansfavorite9:*Follows freak sister* BatRadeTandré:Ari: Pretty Reckless: Nikki: *comes Back* Victoriouslyme: *comes Back* Fansfavorite9:You're seriously putting her there? PrettyReckless:Nikki*Giggles* Yay its gone VictoriouslyMe:Yep. Tolu twyla:Tolu: guys what's gonna happen to the body? Fansfavorite9:And now your fingerprints are on her body Dil33:Dylan:*eats Chicken Nugget* Baconlover06:*Screams* *Shoves Laptop in Fans face* I EDITED IT!!! VictoriouslyMe:I wore gloves. *Shows gloves* Fansfavorite9:The police with think you killed her PrettyReckless:Nikki:Ohh well looks like we are going to jail Tolu twyla:Tolu: oh no.... Nicolepetlover: Vic: …Oh God…. Fansfavorite9:STOP SHOVING STUFF IN MY FACE! Dil33:Dylan*wipes Chicken nuggets on her legs no prints!* PrettyReckless:Nikki:Yay haha I wonder what jail is like Nicolepetlover: Vic: xD BatRadeTandré: Ari: BAT! BAT! BAT! Fansfavorite9:Can we leave now Meg? Baconlover06:Sorry Milady BatRadeTandré: Ari: Wait we're going to jail?!?! Fansfavorite9:They're annoying me Nicolepetlover: Vic: I wish I could Have my FOOD *stomach Grawls* Fansfavorite9:MEG! Lets go home! Tolu twyla:Tolu: let's go back to Nozu, am starving! BatRadeTandré:Ari: *tackles Thuc* VictoriouslyMe:Nah, I'm fine here. *Sips coffee* Nicolepetlover: Vic: Ari stop! PrettyReckless:Nikki:If the police find the body and the fingerprints we are going to jail Fansfavorite9:*Gets tackled* WHAT THE FREAKING CHIZ! Baconlover06: Liz:*taps Ari* Will you buy me a purple piano? Fansfavorite9:Ow! VictoriouslyMe:*Smiles* Fansfavorite9:MEG! Nicolepetlover: Vic: hehe.... BatRadeTandré:Ari: NO BACON! HI THUC!!! VictoriouslyMe:*Laughs* Baconlover06:*Starts to cry* Fansfavorite9:Ugh, fine, I'm taking the car! BatRadeTandré:Ari: *bounces around* I'm so excited! Nicolepetlover: Vic: Ari…. Why….. BatRadeTandré:Ari: Because I am! I just watched André's Horrible GIrl! Nicolepetlover: Vic: uh hu... VictoriouslyMe:I have the keys. Fansfavorite9:......I'll get a taxi PrettyReckless: Nikki:I want a purple tiger BatRadeTandré:Ari: Don't cry Liz! VictoriouslyMe:You don't have any money To Pay for the Taxi. Or at least not enough. Nicolepetlover: Vic: Lizzy dont cry Tolu twyla: Guys I need a ride! Baconlover06: Liz:Okay Nicolepetlover: Vic:*hugs Liz* Fansfavorite9: *Taps Ari*...I took your wallet *Runs away* Baconlover06: Liz:*Fangirls with Ari* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *tackles Thuc* NO! Fansfavorite9:WTC! VictoriouslyMe:I took it back *Holds up wallet* Fansfavorite9:I wanna go HOME! BatRadeTandré: Ari: *Grabs Wallet* Yay!! VictoriouslyMe:I keep another. Baconlover06:I WANNA GET BACK TO FLORIDA! VictoriouslyMe:*Gets in car and drives away* PrettyReckless: Nikki: lets go home this is boring BatRadeTandré:Ari: VIVA LE TANDRE!!!!! Nicolepetlover: Vic: -.- BatRadeTandré:Ari: ....and Le BORI! Nicolepetlover: Vic: Vavan RULES!!!!!!!!! Fansfavorite9:*Goes in other car* Tolu twyla:I need a ride Fansfavorite9:*Takes Ari's car and drives away* VictoriouslyMe:*Gets home* Baconlover06: Liz:*Gets Random Old Car* PrettyReckless: Nikki: I cant drive either Tolu lets get a Taxi Nicolepetlover: Vic:*gets hyper* BatRadeTandré:Ari: Too bad I have another car Thuc! Baconlover06: Liz: Wait im 13 Fansfavorite9:*Gets home* BatRadeTandré:Ari: I'll drive you guys. Tolu twyla:Tolu: okay, let's go Nikki Baconlover06: Liz:Yay! Baconlover06: Liz:I call shotgun! BatRadeTandré:Ari: COLIN!!! *tackles Colin* PrettyReckless:Nikki*Walks away with Tolu* Taxi! VictoriouslyMe:*Goes to bed* Baconlover06:*Fangirls over Colin* ImmaFatCake:ello BatRadeTandré:Ari: LOOK IT! LOOK IT! *jumps around* IT"S MY BROTHER!!!!!!! Nicolepetlover:Yeah… we know that Already ARI! PrettyReckless:Nikki:i found a taxi ^-^ Baconlover06: Liz:*Jumps in Taxi* Tolu twyla:Tolu: thank goodness! Fansfavorite9:*Goes to bed* Nicolepetlover: Vic:Ari we should go..... VictoriouslyMe:I'm bored. Fansfavorite9:Then go to sleep! BatRadeTandré:Ari: Okay Vic! I'll drive! VictoriouslyMe:*Throws knifes at poster of JB* PrettyReckless:Nikki*gets in taxi* hmm lets go party before going home VictoriouslyMe:This is way more fun. Nicolepetlover: Vic:Wait is that Jen---Jenntte Mcc-McCurdy?!? *points at Door* Dil33:Dylan:Back! Just Filming a show Fansfavorite9:Why do you have a poster of him? Baconlover06: Liz:I dont have a fake ID though. Im only 12 :l VictoriouslyMe:So I can play Knife darts at him PrettyReckless:Nikki:Awww that sucks BatRadeTandré:Ari: WHEE!!!! VictoriouslyMe:*Keeps throwing knives at JB poster* Fansfavorite9:Oh god Meg… Baconlover06: Liz:Just drop me off at the hotel Nicolepetlover:Vic: Ari wait *walks up to Jennette McCurdy* PrettyReckless: Nikki: okay taxi guy drive Tolu twyla:Tolu: yeah and be fast! Dil33:i think im going home see ya guys*leaves* Scene 5: Around Nozu BatRadeTandré:Ari: *sees Avan* OMG!!!!!!! IT'S AVAN JOGIA!!! *runs to meet Avan* AVAN AVAN AVAN AVAN!!!!!! Nicolepetlover: Vic:Hey Jennette, I gotta say I am a Big Fan of you and your music… Could you sign my Arm?!? Nicolepetlover: Jennette: Sure *signs Arm* Nicolepetlover: Vic: thanks *hugs and takes Pic* AVAN JOGIA!!! *runs* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *hugs Avan* Dil33: Avan:Hi! Baconlover06: Liz:*Hears ari* OMG OMG!! *Jumps out of Taxi* Fansfavorite9:Wait....so what happens with Auslly's body Meg? PrettyReckless: Nikki*Arrives at hotel* Could he of been any slower Nicolepetlover: Vic: He is mine *pushes Ari ,hugs Avan &Takes a Photo* Baconlover06: Liz:*Taps nikki and points to Avan* Fansfavorite9:ARI is so freaking hyper! I can hear her screaming from here! BatRadeTandré:Ari: OMG!!!! I AM SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU MR. JOGIA! YOU'RE THE HOTTEST DUDE EVER! *pushes Vic* *hugs Avan again* Tolu twyla:Tolu: ikr? Nikki is that Avan? PrettyReckless: Nikki:Woah is that Avan Lets go over Nicolepetlover:*pushes Ari more* Hey Avan I think you are Hot  Le Wild Victoria and Leon walking down the street holding hands* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *pushes Vic more* Fansfavorite9:*Goes to sleep* Baconlover06:Liz: *Tries not to fangirl* Nicolepetlover:*pushes Ari out of Nozu* VictoriouslyMe:*Draws picture of Thuc's face* :Avan:Oh My Gosh! VictoriouslyMe:*Puts on wall* Nicolepetlover: Vic: Now that she is gone…. Where were we?!? PrettyReckless:Nikki*Walks over with Tolu* Hii Avan Dil33:Ariana Grande! Nicolepetlover: Vic:Gotta say you are my Hero Mr. Jogia Nicolepetlover: Vic: Could you sign my arm *avan signs arm* Nicolepetlover: Vic: Thanks bye *blows kiss* BatRadeTandré:Ari: OMG!!!!!!!! IT'S VICTORIA JUSTICE AND LEON THOMAS HOLDING HANDS!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs* NICE MEETING YOU AVAN!!! I GOTTA SEE THESE TWO!!!! Nicolepetlover: Vic: VICTORIA!!! *runs to Ari* Baconlover06: Liz: EEEEEE!!!! ARI ARI ARI!! LOOOK!! *Points to Veon* Fansfavorite9:........She's such a mean sister............. Baconlover06: Liz:*fangirling* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *grabs Bacon's hand* LET'S GO TALK TO THEM!!! *run Victoria: O.o BatRadeTandré:Ari: HI HI HI HI!!!!!! VictoriouslyMe:*Plays Knife Darts with Thuc picture* PrettyReckless:Nikki:Tolu where did you go? Baconlover06: Liz:EEEEE!! *In Tandre Heaven* Tolu twyla:Tolu: omg VEON...AHHHH *grabs Nikki, and runs over to VEON* BatRadeTandré:Ari: OMG!!!!!! ARE YOU TWO DATING?!?! Dil33:Plays Darts with Cuddles picture :Victoria: O.O Dil33:is he still here? BatRadeTandré:Ari: HI!!!! I AM SO EXCITED! YOU ALL ARE SO ADORABLE!!!! Tolu twyla:Tolu: can I have your autograph? PrettyReckless:Nikki:Wow Ari thats what you ask someone you first meet XD :Victoria: You guys CANT tell anyone..Please..Just dont.. Fansfavorite9:Takes a doll of Meg Nicolepetlover: Vic: o.O Baconlover06: Liz: EEEEEE!! *Starts to fangirl* BatRadeTandré:Ari: WE WON'T!!!! *hugs Vic and Leon* I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT!!! VictoriouslyMe:*Grabs doll of Thuc* PrettyReckless:Nikki:Guys calm down they are just people VictoriouslyMe:*Pulls string* Nicolepetlover: Vic:*hugs Vic* I am a Hug fan of you Vic VictoriouslyMe:Thuc:I'm Thuc! And I WANNA KILL YOU. Baconlover06:Victoria: Thanks guys VictoriouslyMe:*Pins Doll of Thuc* *Le Wild paparazii appears* VictoriouslyMe:*Plays Knife Darts* BatRadeTandré:Ari: OMG!!!! GUYS WATCH OUT IT's PAPARAZZI! Nicolepetlover: Vic: I will do anything for a signature from you Vic..... PrettyReckless: Nikki:Stupid paparazii Dil33:pins dolls of meg and thuc Victoria: Huh!? Dan: *snaps dozens of pics* GOING ON TWITTER AS I SPEAK! Tolu twyla:Tolu: *hugs Veon and takes picture with them* PrettyReckless:Nikki*Punches dan* Nicolepetlover: Vic:*hugs Vic and Takes Pictures* Baconlover06:Victoria: *Lets go of Leon's hand* BatRadeTandré:Dan: *cackles* VEON VEON VEON VEON...*uploads pics to Twitter* Tolu twyla:Tolu: this is the best day of my life! Dil33:Still Pins Dolls Of Meg And Thuc BatRadeTandré:Ari: *squeals, hugs Leon* Vic: o.O Dan: *snaps more pics of Veon and fangirls* Baconlover06:Liz: *Hugs Leon* PrettyReckless:Nikki: Come on Tolu lets get going Nicolepetlover: Vic: I got a Pic of Vic :D BatRadeTandré:Ari: Hey I'm hugging him! Tolu twyla:Tolu: wait Nikki! VictoriouslyMe:On the heart. PrettyReckless:Nikki:Okay ^-^ VictoriouslyMe:*Has knife threw Doll of Thuc's "Heart"* Fansfavorite9:Meg.....cruel Tolu twyla:Tolu: I want this moment to last forever! Baconlover06:Liz: But I wanna hug Leon Too!*Pushes Ari off* VictoriouslyMe:You're just now figuring that out? Nicolepetlover:BACON!!! PrettyReckless:Nikki*Giggles* Okay haha lets stay Fansfavorite9:*Beats Meg doll with hammer* Tolu twyla:Tolu: *rushes and hugs Leon* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *takes pics of Veon, Liz and Vic* Now let me take a few! Fansfavorite9:Ahahaha VictoriouslyMe:K. Baconlover06: Liz:*Falls To the ground* Nicolepetlover:*gets Arm signed by Vic* thanks PrettyReckless:Nikki: Liz are you okay Baconlover06: *Gets up* I think so BatRadeTandré:Ari: TOLU! *pushes Tolu* VictoriouslyMe:*Grabs scissors* Baconlover06:Victoria: *laughing* Welcome VictoriouslyMe:*Cuts half of Thuc Doll* Fansfavorite9:*Grabs kinife* Tolu twyla:Tolu: Hey ARI! xd Fansfavorite9:*Knife BatRadeTandré:Ari: Leon why aren't you talking? Nicolepetlover: Vic: *hugs Vic again* Fansfavorite9:*Stabs Meg doll, repeatedly* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *takes pic with Leon and Vic* You're my role model Victoria! VictoriouslyMe:Oh look, it's 6 in the morning. Tolu twyla:Tolu: I LOVE YOU LEON! PrettyReckless:Nikki*Helps Liz up* Atleast you didnt end up like Auslly Baconlover06:Victoria: *Shrugs* Oh its 8! Do you guys wanna come watch Wankos Warehouse with us?? VictoriouslyMe:We better go to HA. Baconlover06: Liz:I know.. O.o Nicolepetlover: Vic: Sure BatRadeTandré:Ari: YES!!! I will Victoria! PrettyReckless:Nikki:Yeah that was an "accident" BatRadeTandré:Ari: Why doesn't Leon talk? Scene 6: Victoria's house batRadeTandré:Ari: OMG! Your house is so awesome Victoria! Nicolepetlover:I am Speechless :O BatRadeTandré:Ari: *squeals* VictoriouslyMe:*Goes to school* Baconlover06:Victoria: Thanks ^-^ Tolu twyla:Tolu: Woah....this is paradise! Fansfavorite9:*Goes to school* Baconlover06: PrettyReckless:Nikki*Starts to walk away* VictoriouslyMe:Ugh, it's still colorful Nicolepetlover: Vic: I cant belive you live here Fansfavorite9:Its always been like this….Sadly Tolu twyla:Tolu: are you leaving Nikki? BatRadeTandré:Ari: Wow I love this place! Nicolepetlover: Vic: Ikr VictoriouslyMe:Yeah no wonder why I wanna puke. Fansfavorite9:Where are the others? PrettyReckless:Nikki:yeah ill be right back i just need to go get something from the hotel Fansfavorite9:Ari's usually here by now cuz we always come 5 minutes late Baconlover06: Liz: *Cant stop looking at twitter* VictoriouslyMe:I don't care. *Sips coffee* BatRadeTandré:Dan: *uploads pics to Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, etc* Nicolepetlover:Really all Of the signatures I got were only 2 Fansfavorite9: -_- Nicolepetlover: Vic:From Vic and avan -.- PrettyReckless:Nikki;Walks back out* okay im back ^-^ BatRadeTandré:Ari: Victoria, can I ask you something? Tolu twyla:*omg...Dan uploaded a picture I took with VEON...ahhhh * Fansfavorite9:*Calls Ari* Baconlover06:Liz: Uh Guys.... VictoriouslyMe:*Goes to class* Baconlover06:Victoria: Yea? Nicolepetlover: Vic: What Liz!?! Baconlover06:Liz: Dan.... PrettyReckless:Nikki;Guys we should be at school BatRadeTandré:Ari: *ignores Thuc's call* Um, how long have you and Leon been together? Baconlover06: Liz:*Shows pictures* Nicolepetlover: Vic: Dan.... what….OMG BatRadeTandré:Dan: *grins* Nicolepetlover:Vic: v-vivic and L-Leo-Leon Ausllyfanatic84:Auslly: I'M ALIVE!!!! Baconlover06:Liz: Dan.... Put...The,...Pictures,,,Online.. Baconlover06:Victoria: D: *Horrified* Fansfavorite9:*Calls Tolu* (Cuz she's nice unlike Ari) Nicolepetlover:Vic: Vic *hugs* BatRadeTandré:Dan: BWAHAHAAAA!!!!!!! *runs with Twinkies in hand* Fansfavorite9:AHHHH! AUSLLY! Nicolepetlover: Vic:I am so sorry Baconlover06:Liz: Is Dan like that? Ausllyfanatic84:Auslly: HAHA!!!!! Tolu twyla:Tolu: Hey Fans BatRadeTandré:Ari: Yeah me...AUSLLY??!?!! Nicolepetlover: Vic: Veon isnt a Secret anymore Fansfavorite9:Where are you Tolu? Ausllyfanatic84:Auslly: lol!!!!!! Tolu twyla:omg Aussly is that you? BatRadeTandré:Ari: NOOO!!!! AUSLLY IS ALIVE!!!! Fansfavorite9:I havent seen u in school Baconlover06:Victoria: ... PrettyReckless:Nikki:Arrives at school* Hii Fans Baconlover06:Liz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ausllyfanatic84:Auslly: Hi!!! Fansfavorite9:WHERE IS EVERYONE? BatRadeTandré:Ari: *runs* HELP!! Tolu twyla:Tolu: Hey Fans, am at Vic's house! where are you? Fansfavorite9:Oh okay, coming BatRadeTandré:Dan: *eats Twinkies* Fansfavorite9:Let me get Meg Baconlover06:Liz: Dont eat my soul! I wanted to throw you a funeral but they wouldnt let me! Fansfavorite9:*Goes to Meg's class* PrettyReckless:Nikki:*goes back to Vic's house* BatRadeTandré:Ari: Victoria, where is Leon? VictoriouslyMe:*Sits down* *Sees Thuc* WHAT?!?!?! Fansfavorite9:We're going to Victoria Justice's house, Lets go Baconlover06:Victoria: I dont know Fansfavorite9:Oh and Auslly is alive somehow VictoriouslyMe:Fine. -_- Fansfavorite9:Should we bring the shovel? Nicolepetlover:Ari stop it BatRadeTandré:Ari: What did I do? VictoriouslyMe:I am. Fansfavorite9:Or the axe? VictoriouslyMe:Both. Fansfavorite9:Kay kay xD VictoriouslyMe:*Goes to Vic's house* Fansfavorite9:*Goes with sister* PrettyReckless:Nikki:Auslly you are alive i thought you "fell" off the roof Fansfavorite9:Dang! This house is NICE Baconlover06:Liz: You guys dont have shooting today? VictoriouslyMe:*Knocks* OPEN THIS DOOR! Nicolepetlover: Vic: Oh god.... Baconlover06:Liz: Hi Fans! *Opens Door* Fansfavorite9:OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR! Baconlover06: Liz: Hi Lyme! VictoriouslyMe:Hi, let me in *Walks in* BatRadeTandré:Ari: THUC!!! *tackles Thuc* OMG! Fansfavorite9:Hey, I'm coming in *Walks in* Tolu twyla:Tolu: hey Thuc! Baconlover06:Victoria: Hi. Nicolepetlover:Thuc :P Fansfavorite9:*Falls to ground* Fansfavorite9:Ari! Why are you so happy to see me? VictoriouslyMe:*Laughs* BatRadeTandré:Ari: BECAUSE!!! VictoriouslyMe:*Sips coffee* PrettyReckless:Nikki:Guys im here *walks in* Hi everyone Tolu twyla:Tolu: where's Leon...I need to take more pictures with him! Baconlover06:Victoria: I dont know Nicolepetlover: Vic: d-d-did you see d-d-Dans Post on t-t-t-twitter PrettyReckless:Leon:Hi Vic Fansfavorite9:Hi love xD VictoriouslyMe:Maybe he got scared of you. Nvm. BatRadeTandré:Ari: NO what did it say Vic?! Nicolepetlover: Vic: . -. Fansfavorite9:....... BatRadeTandré:Dan: *is Tweeting* ...bwahahahaaaa.... *eats twinkie* Baconlover06:Liz: What is it? Nicolepetlover:anywho... Fansfavorite9:Well, I heard Auslly is back. We brought a shovel BatRadeTandré:Ari: *hides behind Thuc* I'm scared! Fansfavorite9:And an axe VictoriouslyMe:Yep. Fansfavorite9:Of Asully? VictoriouslyMe:It was my idea to bring both. BatRadeTandré:Ari: YES OF AUSLLY! Hold me Thucantita! *cowers in fear* PrettyReckless:Leon:who are you people!?!? Nicolepetlover: Vic: I need the whole victorious Cast signatures D: Fansfavorite9:...........Call me that and I'll throw you to her ari! VictoriouslyMe:Someone you don't know. BatRadeTandré:Ari: LEON THOMAS!!! AIEEEE!!!! HI HI HI HI!!!!!!! Baconlover06:Liz: *Waves* Im Liz Nicolepetlover:ohh h-h-hey L-l-l-l *faints* VictoriouslyMe:You don't need to know my name. PrettyReckless:Nikki:It suck that Auslly had to "jump" off the building *smirks* Baconlover06:Liz: -.- BatRadeTandré:Ari: We all support Veon!!!! Oh wait, Vic fainted....oh well. Fansfavorite9:Thuc, hi Baconlover06:Liz: ARI! BatRadeTandré:Ari: WHATTIE?! Nicolepetlover:Vic: *gets up* Sorry about that… I am Vic. Tolu twyla:Tolu: I LOVE YOU LEON......I-I-I-I'm T-O-L-U....big fan! Baconlover06:Liz: You had to tell them? VictoriouslyMe:*Sips coffee* Nicolepetlover:Vic: *hugs Leon* Huge Fan Baconlover06:Liz: Dont we all love Leon? Fansfavorite9:No VictoriouslyMe:Not me. PrettyReckless: Leon:Hi guys? Fansfavorite9:I like Liz…Opps I meant Liz Gillies Baconlover06:Liz: Aw. xD Nicolepetlover: Vic: xD Nicolepetlover:I love Victoria Justice BatRadeTandré:Ari: Oh I'm Ari btw! And Tolu is in love with you! And I wanna take picture with you, and we all love you to death! *hugs Leon* Baconlover06:Victoria: I met them yesterday VictoriouslyMe:I don't like anyone.. All are boring. Nicolepetlover:Where are Liz gillies and Ariana Grande!?!? BatRadeTandré:Dan: *snaps pics of Veon* Mwahahaaa.... Nicolepetlover: *looks* Dan! *runs* Fansfavorite9:So where is Auslly? PrettyReckless:Leon*Oh hi ari and ummm Tolu? VictoriouslyMe:Yeah I brought the axe. BatRadeTandré:Dan: Oh, Hi! *eats cookie* Fansfavorite9:And Ari, stop shaking, we're fine Tolu twyla:Tolu: You know my name! *hugs Leon* Nicolepetlover:Dan! *hugs* BatRadeTandré:Dan: *hugs* Hi! VictoriouslyMe:Oh my god. Nicolepetlover:I love Bori Fansfavorite9:Oh god Baconlover06:Liz: Im Liz if you remember. *Waves again* BatRadeTandré:Dan: *gasps* ME TOO!!! OMG!!! *high-fives* Nicolepetlover:*high fives* Make More Bori Moments BatRadeTandré:Ari: *tackles Thuc* Fansfavorite9:OW! Baconlover06:*Le forever starts playing on meh phone* Baconlover06:Liz: Hello? VictoriouslyMe:Can we go now Thuc? Baconlover06:Liz: O.O.......*Faints* Fansfavorite9:But I wanna see Auslly BatRadeTandré:Ari: Hey where's Matt Bennett? I'd LOVE to meet him! Fansfavorite9:Maybe she's a zombie VictoriouslyMe:She's away. Nicolepetlover:*Le Make it in America playing on my Phone* Fansfavorite9:Ugh!! BatRadeTandré:Ari: *hides behind Thuc* Eeeeeeep. Baconlover06:Victoria: Hey you like the song forever ^-^ Fansfavorite9: Ari, don't be scared Nicolepetlover: Vic: *answers*Hello!?!? BatRadeTandré:Ari: *listens to BFB on phone* I LOVE THIS SONG! VictoriouslyMe:Be frightened. Baconlover06:Victoria: Haha looks like your all fans of our music Baconlover06:Liz: *Gets up* Yea. HeHe. **Blushes** Fansfavorite9:We've got a shovel Nicolepetlover: Vic:OMG... *faints* VictoriouslyMe:And an axe! BatRadeTandré:Ari: *screams* Fansfavorite9:If Auslly comes back *smirks* Haha VictoriouslyMe:DON'T FORGET THE AXE! Nicolepetlover: Vic: *drops Phone* Fansfavorite9:OKAY OKAY! THE AXE! BatRadeTandré:Ari: *screams louder* VictoriouslyMe:Good. Baconlover06:Liz: O.o Fansfavorite9:Ari! Stop screaming! BatRadeTandré:Ari: BUT IT'S MATT BENNETT!!!!!!!!!!!! VictoriouslyMe:Keep screaming Ari. Nicolepetlover: Vic: A-ar-ari-aria-arian-ariana C-ca-cal-call-called M-me VictoriouslyMe:It annoys Thuc. Baconlover06:Liz: Where's ariana? *Starts singing Put your Hearts up* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *screams* MATT BENNETT!!!!! OMG!!! Fansfavorite9:..............Meg annoys me Baconlover06:Liz: OMG OMG OMG! BatRadeTandré:Matt: Hi guys. Nicolepetlover: Vic:*gets up* Fansfavorite9:Yeah, hey VictoriouslyMe:That's why I'm always hanging out with you. Nicolepetlover:Matthew!! Hugs* VictoriouslyMe: BatRadeTandré:Ari: *tackles Matt* HI HI HI HI HI!!!!!!!!!!!!! BatRadeTandre: Matt: OW! Tolu twyla:Tolu: *looks outside*omg....Sikowitz and Lane are coming to drag us to school! Nicolepetlover:Could you sign my arm?!? VictoriouslyMe:THANK GOD! BatRadeTandré:Ari: Sign her arm! Baconlover06:Liz: ...*Facepalms* You guys! He's just a Person! BatRadeTandré:Matt: *signs Vic's arm* There you go. Nicolepetlover: Vic:*looks at Bacon madly* Fansfavorite9:Lets go Ari Nicolepetlover:Thanks *kisses Cheek* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *hugs Matt* Fansfavorite9:Say bye to the nice people Baconlover06:Liz: eek! *Hides behind Leon* VictoriouslyMe:Oh I'm nice? Nicolepetlover:*Le Phone rings again* PrettyReckless:Nikki:Tolu what is going on BatRadeTandré:Ari: *screams* NO THUC! *pushes Thuc* Nicolepetlover: Vic:*picks up* Fansfavorite9:*Kicks Ari* BatRadeTandré:Ari: Hi Matt Bennett. Matt: Hi... Tolu twyla:Tolu: more famous people are coming! Fansfavorite9:Don't. Push me Nicolepetlover: *answers* Hello?!? BatRadeTandré:Ari: *shoves Thuc* I'm talking to MATT BENNETT!!! Nicolepetlover:*drops phone* PrettyReckless:Nikki: yay? BatRadeTandré:Ari: VIC!!! WHAT'S WRONG!?!? Fansfavorite9:WHO FREAKING CARES! VictoriouslyMe:*Goes to Mari* Hi. I'm bored. BatRadeTandré:Ari: *kicks Thuc* BatRadeTandre:Matt: Hi. Nicolepetlover: Vic: M-Mi-Mir-Mira-Miran-Mirand_Miranda Cosgrove C-ca-call-called VictoriouslyMe:*Sips coffee* Baconlover06:Liz: *Sips Cofee* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *kisses Matt's cheek* I can't stop smiling! Matt: *blushes* Ari: OMG THAT'S AWESOME VIC!!! Fansfavorite9:*Whacks Ari with shovel* VictoriouslyMe:I'm bored now *Walks away* Fansfavorite9:Lets go Meg Tolu twyla:Tolu: I really hope this isn't a dream, cos this is too good to be true VictoriouslyMe:Whatever. *Leaves* Nicolepetlover: Vic: Omg omg she said she is gonna come with the whole iCarly cast BatRadeTandré:Ari: *pushes Thuc into random mud puddle* Baconlover06:Liz: OMG EVEN NATHAN?! Fansfavorite9:Ari fainted Nicolepetlover:Vic: Yes! *faintes* Fansfavorite9:Cuz i hit her with a shovel Tolu twyla:Tolu: I call dibs on Nathan Kress! BatRadeTandré:Ari: *drools* NATHAN KRESS??!! OMG!!!! VictoriouslyMe:I don't care. Fansfavorite9:Oh god VictoriouslyMe:*Goes to class* BatRadeTandré:Ari: *shoves Meg* Fansfavorite9:Lets just go Meg *Goes to class* VictoriouslyMe:*Dodges* Nicolepetlover:I am gonna get my arm signed by all them VictoriouslyMe: *Sits down* Fansfavorite9:lol *le miranda and Jenntte Knock at the door* Baconlover06:Liz: wheres Nathan? Nicolepetlover:Miranda!!!!!! Jennette *hugs* Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Discussions